


current pulling you closer

by theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, geralt is literally just vibing, jaskier is a bottom, mild size kink, uh, yen is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes
Summary: She trails kisses and bites up the back of Jaskier's neck, and Geralt captures his lips from the front, and he is pinned in between them, soft pale skin and bones. Yennefer likes him like this- not singing, not snapping, just racing heartbeat and pink cheeks and wanting. Yennefer wants him like this, wants them both of them, wants everything she can get.She gets it all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 98
Kudos: 911





	current pulling you closer

**Author's Note:**

> uh

Here’s how they work: 

Yennefer gives the orders. She sits tall at the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly- she wants the world, needs the world, gets the world. Violet eyed fire. 

Geralt is next up. He is broad, enormous, big hands and muscles that gleam when they flex. He could do so much if he wanted to, but he is all contained growls, ears pricked up to listen. A wolf trained to heel. 

Then there’s Jaskier, sat between them. Smart mouth silenced, for once. Petted and preening, face red and eyes glistening- he is quiet, lips swollen and flushed and hanging slightly open, eager as anything.

They work together. Unexpected, but they work together. Yennefer had planned it, of course- her and Geralt, Geralt and Jaskier, and it’s not like the bard is terrible on the eyes. And he’s sweet too, like this, just as she’d hoped. Wide eyed and open mouthed. He makes lovely little noises when she tugs at his hair. 

Yennefer wants the world, needs the world, gets the world. Right now she wants these two, on their knees in front of her, Geralt tense as a spring, Jaskier almost puddled into his side. The smell of lust thick and heavy in the room. It took some coaxing, sure, but when she’d kissed Jaskier, hand wrapped ever so lightly around his neck, and he’d let out a  _ moan- _ well. The look in the Witcher’s eye, the look in the bard’s. It hadn’t been so hard from there. 

She sits tall at the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly. She gives the orders. She says: “Geralt, kiss him- Geralt, lift him up, go on,  _ there _ ”. She says: “kiss me, now,” and both of them do, hot mouths pressed to flushed skin. She can tell that Geralt is embarrassed so she takes his lovely hair and gives it a tug, and he makes a growling rumble in his chest and relaxes just slightly. Taking the reins, she thinks, and her smile is predatory. 

Pretty things. Jaskier sits in Geralt’s lap- he is taller than her but he is dwarfed in comparison to the Witcher, legs spread to straddle. She trails kisses and bites up the back of his neck, and Geralt captures his lips from the front, and he is pinned in between them, soft pale skin and bones. Yennefer likes him like this- not singing, not snapping, just racing heartbeat and pink cheeks and wanting. Yennefer wants him like this, wants them both of them, wants everything she can get. 

She gets it all. 

Here’s how they work: 

Yennefer gives the orders. She sits tall at the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted. She holds Jaskier’s head by the hair, pushes it down on Geralt’s cock, watches the face the Witcher makes. Listens to the noises Jaskier makes, unguarded and delighted humming. Pulls him up, a yank to those curls, and kisses him bitingly- meets that molten gold over Jaskier’s shoulder and smirks. 

Geralt is next up. He is broad, enormous, big hands and muscles that gleam when they flex. He could do so much if he wanted to, but he is all contained growls, ears pricked up to listen. He takes Jaskier by his waist and moves him where he wants him, and Yennefer stops him with a finger touched lightly to his arm and arranges things to her liking. 

Then there’s Jaskier, sat between them. Smart mouth put to use between her legs, Geralt pressed between his. The way the Witcher strokes at the dimples in Jaskier’s back with his thumbs is soft, familiar, and it makes her smile to see it, but she wants everything. She grabs Geralt by the shoulder and he goes easily, willingly, straining forward so she can kiss him, one hand white knuckled in Jaskier’s hair. The way he’s fucking into Jaskier is less than metronomic, and she bites at his lips and is pleased with herself. This is Geralt, unsteadied, losing control- and Jaskier is just as good with his mouth as she had hoped. 

So. 

This is how they work. The next time they meet Jaskier is all faintly red cheeks and Geralt is noncommittal hums, but they fall into bed easy as anything. She scratches down Jaskier’s chest with sharp nails and he comes with tears in his eyes, panting- Geralt is watching, fingers stroking gently around Jaskier’s open lips, over his tongue, down his throat in a way that suggests they’ve done this before. Cute. 

She wants the world- she gets a bard on his knees, swallowing swallowing swallowing down the length of a Witcher, her hand steady on the back of his head. She gets two pairs of eyes turned up to her for guidance.  _ Good _ . 

The aftermath is always gentle. Jaskier is tucked between their bodies- they have pushed him hard, and he is being rewarded for it with soft words and touches until he regains his footing. Geralt has a look in his eyes like he can’t quite believe this is real- pleased as punch, once you get past that gruff bluster- and Yennefer laughs at him, and Jaskier makes a grumbled out little noise that means something along the lines of “shut up and cuddle me”. 

They will do this again. It’s convenient, it scratches an itch, they like it- doesn’t matter. They will do it again. What she feels for them is, of course, not love, but it’s more affection than she bothers to spare anyone else. Her Witcher and his bard. 

She wants the world- she gets them, lazy in her bed. It’s good enough, for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> um well i okay Listen. ive been projecting so hard onto jaskier that his twink brain took over but at the end of the day i Am a lesbian so this was an inevitable merging 
> 
> credit for this idea goes to spinanotherstory here on ao3 when he said the chain of command is definitely yennefer->geralt->jaskier. who am i to disagree with divine words? 
> 
> i wrote this with only slightly less embarrassment than my previous pwp so i really hope u like it lsdkfjlskdjf
> 
> IF you did pls leave me a comment down below it would make my day as bright as the sun, seen unhindered from space. also pls feel free to send me an ask over at redjewelsforeyes.tumblr.com i Will love u forever. ok ily
> 
> (ps yes i wrote this directly after writing my previous introspective angst jaskier fic. im versatile)


End file.
